Si pudiera volar a la velocidad de la luz
by Neda-ye-Nasim
Summary: En una Tierra alternativa, Peter Parker a.k.a. Spider-Man, y Sarah Stark, la "pequeña" niña de Tony y Pepper, viven su vida. Quieres darle un vistazo?
1. Chapter 1

I

Había una vez un niño llamado Peter Parker y una niña, Sarah Stark.

Si en su mundo, uno de muchos, todo hubiese transcurrido de una manera un poco más "normal", jamás se habrían conocido. Puede que ni hubiesen nacido y nadie jamás lo habría notado.

Pero, con fuerzas y designios que actuaban más allá de la comprensión, los hicieron converger en la misma realidad y conocerse muchas primeras veces.

De preguntarles, el muchacho apenas la recordaría, con su cabello rojo trenzado y perpetuamente acompañada por la alocada Amy Rodhes en la Feria Universal.

Ella apenas le habría prestado atención, pues estaría provocándole un infarto a sus padres haciendo levitar y reducir las últimas versiones de la armadura de Iron Man. Un chiquillo desgarbado con grandes espejuelos acompañado por sus progenitores estaría en el último lugar de su lista de intereses.

Aburrido, ¿verdad?

Bueno, dio la casualidad que sí se vieron. Peter la descubrió intentando apagar un arbusto en llamas y fue la ocasión primigenia para recibir sus órdenes a pleno pulmón y a toda carrera.

No tendrían más de siete años y ya sabían que ella era casi bruja y él bueno para ayudar a damitas en "peligro".

Por desgracia, cada cual siguió su camino y ese momento habría pasado al olvido de no haber coincidido en el café The Warp algunos años después.

Peter intentaba hacerle una foto decente a su tía May. No conseguía el ángulo ideal y mientras más se alejaba menos atención le prestaba a sus pasos.

Sarah había resuelto acompañar a dos de sus hermanos mayores (hechiceros para más señas y total extrañeza del multimillonario, ex-playboy, y filántropo Tony Stark), Johnny y la maravillosa Gwen Spellfort (que no era su hermana genética, pero sí de crianza), antes de darse un saltito por el Santuario de New York para importunar al Doctor Strange.

Decidió que bien le valía un chocolate con crema batida antes de enfrentarse a nuevos hechizos. Y llevaba el vaso- calentito y oloroso- a sus labios cuando alguien (MUY DESPISTADO) colisionó y se vió embadurnada de pies a cabeza. En el momento, que avanzaba en cámara lenta, Sarah tuvo dos piezas del rompecabezas que terminaría armando con el tiempo:

1) Él tenía una expresión de cachorrillo abandonado. Habría dado lo que fuera por verle sonreir.

2) Él era el ser humano más torpe del universo. Su camiseta de la D¨ Matthews Band se arruinó por completo.

Peter no corrió mejor suerte que digamos: siguió el mal trayecto y derribó mesas, sillas, bandejas… y personas a su paso. Si su futuro como científico se truncaba, bien que podía aspirar a ser un excelente huracán en el Mar Caribe.

Ni que decir del mal y horrendo genio que afloró en Sarah. Si Gwen no la hubiese detenido, Peter se habría visto lanzado al medio de la avenida. Cuando este se levantó, prodigando disculpas a diestra y siniestra y pretendió ser perdonado por la chica, aprendió dos cosas fundamentales:

1) Ella era hermosa. Adoró su mirada que parecía miel e igual de dulce.

2) Ella era un monstruo. Temió por su integridad física y se cercionó de tener el cuerpo indemne.

Jhonny, muy sabiamente, se acercó a él y le dijo muy bajito que huyera si tenía en alta estima su vida. A veces, Peter podía ser obstinado, pero por suerte para la historia que contamos, decidió recoger las maletas y partir- sacando casi a rastras a su tía- antes de convertirse en un cadáver.

Para ser sinceros, ambos regresaron varias veces al café con sus respectivos conocidos, con la secreta esperanza de verse.

Aun así, la trama de la vida no se hace con nudos sencillos. Si no, tal vez Peter no habría sido Spider-Man, Tony no lo habría recogido bajo su ala para tutorearlo/torturarlo y Sarah no le habría encontrado analizando las especificaciones del prototipo Arcángel de Robbie (el mayor mayor de los hermanos) con la misma devoción que un estudioso de textos sagrados.

La chica no emitió ni una palabra. Solo tomó asiento a su lado y amplió la proyección 3D del cableado que debía calibrarse; estaba en la mano derecha de la carcasa traslúcida que se exhibía en medio del laboratorio. Señaló un pequeñísima imperfección y Peter asintió como si con ello los cálculos, finalmente, tuviesen sentido.

Desde ese momento fue natural verlos juntos día y noche, en cada estación del año y en codiciones la mar de raras.

Sarah contaba con diesciseis años, era una magnífica estudiante de magia y había decidido que la mechas violetas se veían geniales con su cabello cobrizo. Peter acababa de cumplir los diescisiete, era un superhéroe en ascenso y no podía importarle menos las idas y venidas de la moda. Pero los dos tenían muchísimo más en común que divergencias personales de opinión.

Lo curioso es que Gwen lo había previsto ese día en el café. Jhonny, más allá de rescatar a un desconocido, lo creyó, más que imposible, improbable.

¿Nos reímos de Jhonny?


	2. Chapter 2

II

¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!

La última vez que nos vimos, dejamos a nuestro dúo afianzando una amistad que, entre los suyos, generó apuestas sobre el futuro de la pareja desde el primer día.

Peter y Sarah decidieron no darse por enterados.

Querían conducir la relación como todo buen compañero haría. Lo que se traduce a partes iguales de tedio, diversión, vergüenza, peleas, reconciliaciones, locura a niveles poco saludables y un conocimiento de las naturalezas femenina y masculina algo… insólito.

Porque, admitámoslo, el chico tenía CERO noción del cuerpo y la psique de una mujer y, si somos sinceros, la sola mención del tema lo trastornaba de muy muy muy mala manera. Sin embargo, esto lo dejaremos para una ocasión en el que la materia realmente importe.

El objetivo de hoy es adentrarnos un poco en el día a día de los muchachos, cuando todo era más sencillo. Ya saben, antes del caos, la muerte y la destrucción de medio planeta…

¡Oh, he dicho demasiado! Ahora están prevenidos y espero que permitan que sus mininos caigan mansos en el saco de la curiosidad. ¡Hay tanto por contar!

En fin, establecieron una especie de rutina cuya única constante fueron los cambios drásticos e incesantes a los que se vio sometida. No podían planificar nada de antemano; todo se iba al garete por cualquier nimiedad.

Pongamos algún ejemplo:

Después de finalizada la séptima temporada de GOT, decidieron que se reunirían en la nueva residencia Stark para llevar a cabo una maratón de la serie desde el primer capítulo. Sarah insistía en el descenso de la calidad de las tramas desde que estas no coincidían con lo relatado en los libros. La apreciación literaria de Peter estaba menos pulida; agradecía la agilización en el progreso de los capítulos. Todo ello auguraba un par de días llenos de riñas, repeticiones de escenas e indigestión por consumo de grandes cantidades de comida basura.

Hasta ahí, todo perfecto.

Armaron el campamento en el salón de entretenimiento, se cercionaron de estar solos y se acomodaron sobre el mullido sofá con sendos tazones repletos de chucherías. Se concentraron tanto en la pantalla que no se percataron de la llegada de algunos visitantes indeseados.

En todo mundo, Tony y cualquiera de los Avengers tiene enemigos que desean eliminarlos a ellos y a sus familiares. Digamos que unos incautos de A.I.M aprovecharon que Friday estaba desactivada (cuando los dos no querían interrupcciones, no querían interrupciones, incluso de una inteligencia artificial que controlaba las defensas del complejo). Se ampararon en la oscuridad y al descubrir que sus oponente eran dos simples niños, los subestimaron y pagaron muy caro el precio.

¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que Sarah podía ser un monstruo? Aquella vez fue una metáfora. Ella puede invocar uno… bastante feo y peligroso.

La chica los descubrió por pura casualidad, al salir del baño. Fue una situación cómica (para el futuro) e incómoda (para el presente). Verse apuntada por armas de plasma caldeó el ambiente a temperaturas insospechadas y que le dispararan sin previo aviso colmó su paciencia. Podría haber acabado con ellos fácilmente, pero el llamado, en griego antiguo, tardaba casi cinco minutos y no podría emplear otro hechizo mientras tanto. Algún viejo prototipo debía ayudarle en el proceso de luchar por su vida. Sarah corrió a refugiarse en el taller más cercano y rezó en su mente para que el despistado de Peter no saliera herido.

Veamos si los deseos de la chica Stark se cumplen.

De habernos trasladado de vuelta al salón, habríamos visto cómo nuestro Spider-Man favorito fue interrumpido durante la pelea de Ramsey y Jon Snow. Sí, exactamente, esa en la que no se sabía qué estaba más sucio, el barro o las personas. Ni que decir que la visualización quedó interrumpido por el nuevo boquete en el televisor.

Peter tiene la extraña costumbre de verlo todo con la cabeza en dirección al suelo y las piernas en el respaldo desde que adquirió los poderes arácnidos. Demos gracias a la extraña costumbre de Peter, que previno que este cuento quedara sin protagonista.

Con la velocidad de un rayo, pero sin ser Quicksilver (Flash es de DC, así que no cuenta), dio una voltereta que lo tiró al suelo y se escudó lo mejor que pudo tras los muebles. Sus fieles lanzatelarañas, siempre en las muñecas, arrojaron ráfagas a los pies de los atacantes y estos cayeron como árboles cortados de tajo. Aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse por las paredes e intentó hallar a su amiga, en medio de la locura, para mejorar las probabilidades de supervivencia.

El plasma volaba como confeti y las carísimas adquisiciones artísticas de la Sra. Stark pasaban a la historia sin penas ni glorias. En buen aprieto se habían metido, pensó Peter, nunca más los dejarían sin supervisión de un adulto. Se deshizo de unos cuantos intrusos gracias a los nuevos movimientos que James, el hijo del Capi, le había enseñado.

Mientras más avanzaba, el ambiente le oprimía el pecho: estaba extrañamente silencioso y las luces parpadeaban como en toda película de terror que se respete.

Sarah controla un monstruo, sí. Una mantícora con una deformada cabeza humana, torso de león, cola de dragón, alas coriáceas y el tamaño de un caballo bretón. Peter no lo sabía (secretos, secretos) y saberlo le pareció el fin del mundo tal como lo conocía.

Imaginen semejante esperpento deslizándose a su encuentro, aproximándose con cada fallo de la iluminación, y que ustedes se vean paralizados por el miedo a eso no tiene nada que ver con los villanos que usualmente enfrentan. Entonces entenderán la reacción del chico, quien lo primero que vió fue un reguero de cuerpos desmembrados y a medio devorar antes de convertirse en el próximo objetivo de la criatura.

Creo que ahora sí va a morir… ¡Oh, dioses, no! ¡Invoquemos un _deus ex machina_!

¡Alto! Creo que no es necesario incorporar un elemento ajeno al desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Por ahí llega Sarah.

¡Ay, Sarah, por fin apareces! ¿Puedes detener a tu mascota antes de que te quedes sin araña a quien fastidiar?

Gracias, chiquilla. Lo que queda de equipo está más adelante. Ve y encárgate. Intentaremos que Peter vuelva en sí.

Adelantando el relato, el enemigo fue repelido. Las bajas fueron numerosas y el desastre peor de lo que imaginaron. La mantícora volvió a su dimensión. Los dos quedaron sentados el uno frente al otro en medio del caos. Las autoridades, padres y allegados llegaron tarde como siempre ocurre.

Lo que interesa es el hecho de que fue el momento en el que ambos enfrentaron sus puntos de vista sobre la manera correcta de luchar, si es que había una.

Peter se sintió profundamente decepcionado y asqueado por la masacre. Un fin de semana perfecto totalmente arruinado debía olvidarse pronto. Dejó a Sarah con la palabra en la boca, recogió sus pertenecias y le rogó a Happy (por supuesto que ahí estaba Happy) que lo llevara de vuelta a Queens. El hombre iba a decir que no pero algo en la expresión abatida del nuevo pupilo de Tony le hizo cambiar de parecer. Tenía una idea del infierno por el que había pasado.

Sarah, en cambio, no lloró porque era una joven de hierro. Caminó si dirigirle palabra o mirada a nadie y enfiló rumbo a su habitación antes de que la regresaran a Manhattan…

Caramba… creo que no fue la mejor demostración.

Vamos a decir adiós aquí, que este giro de los acontecimientos ha matado mi buen humor. Esperemos que en la próxima entrega haya un desenlace más benévolo. Sarah tomará las riendas y hará lo que sea por recuperar a su niño.


End file.
